Momentos de vida
by Muselina Black
Summary: La vida en Ilvermorny es mucho mejor si tienes una amiga con la que pasarlo bien. Este fic participa en el reto "¡Nos vamos a Ilvermorny!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece y hago esto completamente gratis._

 _Este fic participa en el reto "¡Nos vamos a Ilvermorny!"_ _del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 **Momentos de vida**

Ojalá Queenie estuviera con ella. Es lo único en lo que Tina puede pensar mientras espera su turno para ser sorteada. Detrás de ella, unos niños están diciendo que tendrán que hacer magia. Pero si ni siquiera tienen varitas. Tina mira hacia arriba, desde donde el resto del colegio se asoma para ver la selección.

Por supuesto, resulta que los chicos no tienen ni idea. Cada uno de los nombrados tiene que pararse en el centro del nudo gordiano grabado en el suelo, ante las miradas de las tallas de madera de los animales que representan cada casa.

Tina casi suelta un grito cuando se escucha el rugido del Wampus frente a un chico alto y grandote —Artman, John—. Esa casa lo ha reclamado y el chico es guiado hacia otra habitación, donde será elegido por su varita.

Los demás lo siguen y poco a poco, las paredes alrededor de la sala de selección van perdiendo gente.

—Freeman, Harriet —dice el profesor Cloake leyendo del pergamino con los nombres de los alumnos de primer año. Una niña de tez oscura se adelanta un paso. Lleva el cabello rizado suelto, como un halo sobre su cabeza y sonríe mostrando casi todos sus dientes.

No parece nerviosa y Tina no puede evitar sentir un poco de envidia. Ya quisiera ella estar tan tranquila. Cuando se instala en el centro del nudo, las alas de la talla del Ave del trueno empezaron a batir. Casi al mismo tiempo, el cristal en la frente de la Serpiente cornuda empieza a brillar.

Es a la primera a la que dos casas llaman.

—¿Qué va a elegir, señorita Freeman? —pregunta el profesor Cloake mirando a la niña que estudia las dos estatuas sin perder un ápice de su calma.

—Ave del trueno —dijo ella sin pensarlo más de un segundo.

—Bienvenida a su casa, señorita —respondió el profesor, mientras la talla del Ave seguía moviendo las alas.

Después de un par de personas, llega el turno de Tina. Daría cualquier cosa por tener la presencia tranquilizadora de su hermana menor a su lado, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Reglas son reglas y su hermana no puede entrar al colegio antes de cumplir once años. Lo que es muy injusto, porque Queenie seguro que es lo suficientemente lista para hacerlo de todas formas.

Sintiendo cómo el corazón le late apresuradamente en el pecho, Tina se para sobre el nudo gordiano del suelo. Por unos momentos, nada sucede. La niña incluso alcanza a pensar que se han equivocado al enviarle su carta y que en realidad no tiene habilidades mágicas que valgan la pena.

Baja la cabeza, como si eso fuese a servir para que los estudiantes en el balcón no la vieran. Y un soplido de viento le golpea la cara. El Ave del trueno está batiendo sus alas.

—¡Ave del trueno! —anuncia el profesor y en el nivel superior se escuchan los gritos de celebración que se han escuchado con los demás seleccionados. El profesor le pasa los brazos por sobre los hombros y la guía hacia la habitación contigua para obtener su varita.

-o-

—Sigo sin entender qué se supone que hace aquí —dice Mary Belle, sacudiendo sus rizos dorados. Su acento sureño parece más marcado que nunca y es evidente que busca que su comentario sea oído por toda la habitación. Especialmente por algunas personas—. Todos sabemos que su gente es naturalmente incapaz de aprender la magia de la gente civilizada.

Tina aprieta los labios y su mano derecha estrecha la varita que acaba de dejar sobre la mesa de la sala común. No es primera vez que escucha uno de esos comentarios acerca de Harriet y no puede evitar que la rabia la invada al oírlo. Que Mary Belle sea su peor enemiga desde la primera semana de clases tampoco ayuda mucho.

—Déjala, no vale la pena —dice Harriet, que sigue enfrascada en sus tareas de Encantamientos. Mary Belle y sus amigas las miran y se ríen entre ellas.

—¿Por qué la dejas decir esas cosas? No es justo. Tú eres la mejor estudiante de la clase, mucho mejor que ella. Por mucho que diga que… —se interrumpe rápidamente, porque no quiere repetir las palabras de su archienemiga—. Ya sabes.

—¿Qué la gente negra no puede aprender magia? —responde Harriet con una mueca—. Déjala hablar. Todas las tonterías que diga no van a impedir que repruebe pociones este año —añade con una sonrisa burlona.

Tina sonríe y vuelve a concentrarse en su tarea. Encantamientos es su clase preferida y la profesora Jackson siempre la felicita por hacer los hechizos a la primera. A su lado, Harriet se concentra en su tarea de pociones.

Tina sonríe. Siempre agradece la presencia de Harriet en su vida. Desde la primera semana de clases, cuando se sentía perdida sin Queenie. Nunca había estado separada de su hermana hasta entonces y la echaba de menos. Cerca de dónde vive su Bubbe (1) no hay demasiados niños de su edad.

Harriet había sido la primera en acercarse a ella, para ofrecerle unas galletas que le había enviado su abuela de Mississippi. Con chips de chocolate, las favoritas de Queenie. Tina la había admirado desde el primer día, cuando la había visto completamente calmada en la selección. Y durante los primeros días de clases había dejado en claro que —a pesar de las opiniones de algunos estudiantes y profesores— era la estudiante más lista de toda la generación.

Tina odiaba mucho cuando la gente la gente hablaba de Harriet como si no se mereciera nada por su piel. Ella había escuchado que a sus abuelos los habían echado de su hogar por algo parecido. No era justo. Porque Harriet era la mejor y no se merecía que nadie la tratara así. Menos que nadie, la niñata mimada de Mary Belle.

—Harriet —susurra Tina, mientras le lanza una mirada torva al grupito de niñas que siguen mirando en su dirección—. Ya sé que no quieres que les responda ni nada, pero… ¿algo pequeñito?

—Tina, te vas a meter en problemas.

—Puede ser. Pero Mary Belle no puede decir esas cosas y salirse con la suya. Eso está mal.

—No necesitas decírmelo, lo tengo claro. Pero si le respondo, la que va a quedar mal soy yo. Así funcionan las cosas en casa y aquí no es diferente. No voy a caer en su juego.

-o-

Desde el balcón del segundo nivel, Tina y Harriet miran a la sala de selección. Entre las cabezas de los niños de primer año se ven las trenzas rubias de Queenie, que mira hacia arriba y las saluda con entusiasmo.

Cuando le llega el turno de pararse sobre el nudo gordiano, lo hace con un saltito entusiasta. Casi inmediatamente, el cristal sobre la Serpiente cornuda empieza a brillar. Cuando el profesor lo anuncia, la ve sonreír de oreja a oreja antes de desaparecer por la puerta a la habitación de las varitas.

El banquete de bienvenida siempre le parece divertido. Tanto a ella como a Harriet les gusta sentarse con los novatos y explicarles cómo funcionan las cosas en Ilvermorny. Pero recuerda que a su hermana no la han sorteado en su casa. Lleva años esperando tener la oportunidad de mostrarle todo a su hermana, pero no podrá estar con ella.

—¡Tina! —exclama su hermana, abalanzándose sobre ella. En su mano tiene una varita, que le muestra a su hermana mientras se sienta junto a ella—. Mira mi varita: diez pulgadas, madera de roble y núcleo de fibra de corazón de Snallygaster.

—Es genial, Queenie —responde Tina, apreciando el tallado de la madera que su hermana le muestra.

—Yo quería estar en Ave del trueno —dice Queenie con una mueca—. Pero Serpiente cornuda es una buena casa también, ¿no?

—Claro que sí. Es genial. Harriet casi fue ahí, ¿sabes?

—¿De verdad? —Queenie mira a la amiga de su hermana mayor con una sonrisa—. Es genial y mis compañeros son fabulosos.

—Y deberías ir con ellos a tu mesa —le recordó Tina con una sonrisa—. Tienes que conocer a tus compañeros.

—Claro, claro —dice Queenie levantándose de la mesa de un salto y saliendo disparada hacia la mesa de Serpiente cornuda.

—Es una pena que no pueda estar con nosotras —comenta Harriet, al tiempo que se estira para coger la fuente con pollo coronación que acaba de aparecer sobre la mesa.

Tina sólo contesta con un leve gesto de asentimiento y se sirve una porción de papas en su plato. Antes de que pueda meterse la primera cucharada a la boca, su hermana vuelve a aparecer y la abraza por la espalda.

—¿Aunque esté en otra casa vas a ayudarme con mis tareas, verdad? —preguntó la niña.

—Por supuesto, enana —responde Tina dándole una palmada en la espalda—. ¿Para qué están las hermanas?

—Eres la mejor, ¿sabes?

—Claro que sí —replica Tina. Su hermana le da un beso en la mejilla y vuelve a su mesa, donde un chico alto le indica que se siente a su lado. Queenie siempre ha sido la más amistosa de las dos, incluso con las amigas de su abuela. Todas opinaban que era la niña más adorable del planeta. Cosa que nadie decía sobre Tina.

—Parece que tu hermana va a adaptarse —comenta Harriet, antes de llevarse una enorme cucharada de comida a la boca.

—Eso espero.

Aunque en el fondo, no tenía dudas acerca de eso.

-o-

Afuera del colegio llovía con fuerza.

—¿No van a cancelar el partido? —pregunta Harriet, que acaba de impermeabilizar su capa con un hechizo, pero sigue mirando al exterior con preocupación.

—No creo. ¿Cuándo lo han hecho?

Tina lleva la túnica del equipo de su casa y unos anteojos protectores. En el quodpot escolar, las explosiones de las pelotas están controladas para el mínimo, pero los profesores insisten en que los jugadores tengan la mayor protección posible.

—¿Lista, Goldstein? —le dice el capitán del equipo, Mark Jackson—. Necesitamos ganarles a Wampus si queremos una alternativa para llegar a la final. Sin presión.

—Sin presión —repite Tina con sarcasmo, que el chico decide ignorar convenientemente.

—¡Tina! —su hermana acaba de aparecer en el túnel que llevaba a la cancha de Quodpot. A pesar de estar en otra casa, su gorro llevaba una imagen del Ave del trueno dorada—. Sólo venía a desearte suerte.

—Gracias, enana —responde ella, antes de que Mark le diga a Queenie que se largue de ahí y deje de distraer a sus jugadores. Harriet se despide de su amiga y acompaña a Queenie a las graderías.

—¿Listos? —pregunta mirando a su alrededor. Los otros diez asienten con la cabeza y llevan las manos al centro del círculo—. ¡A ganar! —exclama Mark, y los demás corean sus palabras.

El equipo sale a la cancha. A pesar de la lluvia, el estadio está lleno de estudiantes con las capuchas sobre la cabeza. Tina intercambia una mirada con John Quickwater, uno de sus compañeros de equipo y se sube a su escoba.

El profesor Hutchinson, el instructor de vuelo de la escuela, está actuando de árbitro. Obliga a Mark y a Jessica Orchard, la capitana de Wampus, a estrecharse las manos en el aire, antes de dar comienzo al partido.

La pelota vuela en el aire y Mark la coge rápidamente, lanzándose hacia el cesto al final del campo. El resto del equipo sale disparado tras él. Tina se ajusta los anteojos protectores y se eleva unos metros sobre el resto.

—¡Goldstein! —grita Melanie McCoy que acaba de recibir la pelota del capitán, antes de lanzársela a Tina. Pero un jugador de Wampus la intercepta y sigue avanzando hacia el cesto. Antes de que pueda encestarla, la esfera explota en sus manos.

—¡Un jugador menos para Wampus! ¡Siguen con diez! —anuncia el comentarista. El árbitro lanza una nueva pelota al aire y una jugadora de Wampus la coge y vuela hacia el cesto. Tina se dirige hacia ella y espera a que le lance a pelota a uno de sus compañeros, cosa que hace unos momentos más tarde. Tina se lanza hacia ella y la toma en el aire.

Está muy cerca del cesto y aunque debería pasarle la pelota a alguno de sus compañeros, ninguno parece estar en los alrededores. La pelota puede explotar en cualquier momento. Tiene sólo segundos para hacerlo.

Sin dudar, se acerca a la cesta y lanza la pelota directo a su interior.

—¡Y Goldstein encesta! ¡Un punto para Ave del trueno! —grita el comentarista, mientras sus compañeros de casa gritan con emoción mientras corean su nombre.

Tina se alza sobre el campo. No le importa la lluvia, no le importa el frío. Es la mejor sensación del mundo.

-o-

Es el día antes de volver a Ilvermorny, después de un verano maravilloso en casa de su abuela. Harriet había sido invitada a visitarlas por unos días y las tres lo habían pasado maravillosamente. Tina no quería volver al colegio, no por unos días más.

—Tina, ¿estás lista? —su Bubbe golpea la puerta de su habitación. Su pelo blanco está recogido en un moño tirante en la nuca y lleva un par de túnica limpias en la mano—. Tenemos que partir en un rato, para llegar a tiempo al colegio.

—Sí, Bubele (2), tengo todo listo.

—Cada día te pareces más a tu madre —dice ella, entrando y sentándose sobre la cama de Tina—. A los quince años, se veía exactamente igual que tú. Aunque debo decir que tienes la nariz de tu padre —añade, golpeándose la punta de la nariz con una mueca.

—Lo sé. No dejas que lo olvide —bromea Tina.

—Es una pena que los perdieran tan pronto… —musita su abuela con la expresión triste que siempre tiene cuando habla de los padres de Tina—. Estarían muy orgullosos de la mujer en la que te has convertido.

—¿Sí?

—Por supuesto que sí. Y de Queenie también.

—Eso espero.

—Hay algo que quiero que tengas. Ya es hora de que lo tengas —dice su abuela, llevándose una mano al bolsillo de la túnica bordada que lleva puesta—. Era de tu madre, tu abuelo y yo se lo regalamos cuando cumplió quince. Siempre dijo que quería regalárselo a su hija cuando tuviera una.

—¿De verdad?

—Siempre he sospechados que Rachel tenía algo de clarividente —responde su abuela con un guiño. Saca de su bolsillo una cadenita de la que cuelga un nudo gordiano, como el de la sala de selección de Ilvermorny. Es preciosa, muy sencilla y totalmente del estilo de Tina—. ¿Te gusta? —pregunta su abuela.

—Me encanta.

—Deja que te la ponga —dice su abuela tomando el collar de manos de su nieta y abriendo el broche. Le indica con un gesto de la mano que se gire y se aparte el cabello para ponérselo alrededor del cuello.

—Muchas gracias, abuela —musita mientras toca el pendiente que cuelga sobre su clavícula—. De verdad.

—Me alegra que te guste. ¿Por qué no guardas esto y cierras tu baúl? Harriet y Queenie están terminando de preparar algunas cosas para comer.

—Maravilloso. Muero de hambre.

—Se supone que son para que compartas con tus compañeros de colegio —le recordó su abuela—. Espero que al menos lleguen al colegio.

Tina le sonríe a su abuela y tomó las túnicas que ella había dejado sobre el escritorio. Su baúl del colegio está en el suelo, con sus túnicas de clases y de deporte, al igual que todos sus libros. Su varita está en el colegio, como las de todos sus compañeros. Gracias a la ley de Rappaport, los magos estadounidenses menores de diecisiete no pueden llevarse sus varitas a casa durante el verano, sino que deben dejarlas en Ilvermorny. Lo que es lamentable, porque hubiera simplificado mucho sus tareas en casa.

—Bajo enseguida, Bubbe.

-o-

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—Tina… No —dice Harriet cogiendo a su amiga de la manga. Pero Tina no parece estar dispuesta a hacerle caso y se levanta de la mesa. Todo el colegio, reunido en el comedor, la mira. Tina, por su parte, tiene la mirada fija en la mesa de los profesores.

—No puede hacer esto, directora —dice, fuerte y claro. El resto ahoga un grito de exclamación—. James no lo hizo.

—Señorita Goldstein —la directora Sherman, una mujer alta e imponente y con aspecto de no tolerar ningún tipo de tontería, mira a su estudiante con una mueca de desaprobación—. Usted sabe que las trampas no son aceptadas en este colegio y hay evidencia de que el señor Warren efectivamente ha incurrido en falta. Y de acuerdo a las normas de esta institución, merece ser expulsado.

—Pero James no lo hizo. No puede expulsarlo por algo que no ha hecho. No es justo —repite la joven.

—No lo estoy haciendo. Ahora, siéntese y déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo. Educar a todos ustedes —dice la maestra. Todo el mundo está mirando a Tina, pero ella no parece intimidada—. Siéntese.

Harriet tira de la manga de su túnica y obliga a su amiga a sentarse. Tina se limita a mirar su plato con una expresión de rabia y frustración enorme. Siempre ha odiado la injusticia, especialmente cuando va en contra de todo lo que su abuela le ha enseñado. Y ella sabe que James Warren no hizo trampa en un examen.

Porque ella sabe perfectamente quién es el que hizo trampa. Lo mira al otro lado del comedor, en la mesa de Pukwudgie riendo con sus amigos.

—Lo están culpando. El que se robó las respuestas fue Grant —dice Tina por lo bajo, lanzando miradas asesinas a la mesa del frente—. El muy niñato debe haberle pagado a alguien para que culpen a Warren.

—¿Cómo estás tan segura? —musita Harriet alzando una ceja.

—Porque me ofreció venderme las preguntas. Como si él necesitara dinero para nada —bufa la otra chica—. Pero esto no se va a quedar así, Harriet. No puedo dejar que lo expulsen.

—No es como que tengas más opciones —dice Harriet, sacudiendo su melena rizada—. Las expulsiones son inmediatas.

Tina no come durante el resto de la cena, sino que se dedica a mirar a Grant con el ceño fruncido, aunque de vez en cuando alterna mirando a la mesa de profesores. El chico no se entera de nada, pero la directora Sherman parece frustrada.

Cuando los profesores dan por terminada la cena, Tina coge a Harriet por la manga y la arrastra hacia la puerta, donde Grant y sus amigos están saliendo del comedor.

—Grant, sé que te las arreglaste para que culparan a James.

—¿Sí, bonita? ¿Y cómo vas a probarlo? —responde él, cruzándose de brazos delante de ella—. No es culpa mía que Warren no haya tenido los recursos para salvarse —añade con una sonrisa sardónica.

—No sé, pero voy a hacerlo.

-o-

La ceremonia de graduación en Ilvermorny es un momento muy solemne y emocionante. Y por fin ha llegado el momento de dejar el colegio. Tina salta en el estrado para buscar a su abuela y a Queenie, que deberían estar entre el público.

—Quédate quieta, por amor de Morgana —dice Harriet a su lado. Lleva el cabello atado en un moño que la hace parecer aún más alta de lo que se ha vuelto a lo largo de los años—. La directora nos va a regañar.

—Bueno, llevo un tiempo sin ver su lado bueno —replica Tina sonriendo. Un par de metros más allá, James Warren le sonríe. En parte está ahí gracias a ella, aunque la joven tiene que reconocer que tuvo ayuda. Por suerte para ella, Grant no era demasiado popular entre la gente que no era de su círculo.

—Blanchard, Mary Belle —llama desde el estrado el maestro Cloake. La joven camina hacia él con sus rizos dorados saltando—. Felicidades, se ha graduado de Ilvermorny.

Los demás estudiantes la siguen, recibiendo sus diplomas uno a uno. Cuando Tina se adelanta a recibir el suyo, puede escuchar a su abuela gritando su nombre. Le guiña el ojo, esperando que ella lo pueda ver.

—Ahora, damas y caballeros, dejo con ustedes a Harriet Freeman, la _valedictorian_ de la promoción de 1921 —dice el maestro, indicándole a la muchacha que se adelante al podio para dar el discurso.

Tina sonríe al ver a su amiga subirse al escenario y hablar sobre la importancia de la educación mágica. Es imposible no estar orgullosa de ella y de todo lo que ha logrado. Desde el primer día había dejado en claro que era la mejor bruja que había pisado ese colegio.

Mary Belle bosteza descaradamente y Tina decide lanzarle agua con la punta de su varita y esconderla apenas la chica se da vuelta hacia ella, devolviéndole una mirada inocente. En el estrado, Harriet habla sobre la importancia de la amistad y cómo espera que el espíritu de sus años escolares se mantenga por los años venideros.

—Tina —susurra una voz en su oído, la joven se da media vuelta y ve a James sonriéndole—. Después de esto, quiero que conozcas a mis padres. Tienen que saber quién salvó mi trasero cuando me expulsaron.

—No fui solo yo —responde ella en el mismo tono—. Pero vale, encantada.

—Sólo me queda una cosa por decirles a todos mis compañeros —dice Harriet en el estrado—: Buena suerte en todo lo que les espera.

Los aplausos llenan el salón y Tina se levanta de su asiento para felicitar a su amiga por su discurso.

—Eres la mejor —susurra mientras la abraza. A su alrededor, el resto de la promoción estalla en gritos de celebración, al tiempo que lanzan confetis desde las puntas de sus varitas.

—Tú también —responde su amiga—. Y ahora, las dos destrozaremos Nueva York en septiembre, ¿no?

—Por supuesto.

Tina estaba segura de que su vida acababa de empezar en ese momento.

* * *

(1) "Abuela" en Yiddish.

(2) Similar a "Bubbe".

* * *

 _Hace bastante que quería explorar al personaje de Tina, idealmente antes de que saliera la película, así que misión cumplida. Hay cosas que están inspiradas en lo que se ha dicho de ella y en mi imagen mental. Tengo claro que es judía (en mi headcanon los hermanos Goldstein escaparon de lo pogromos Rusia alrededor de 1880; llegaron a Londres y uno decidió seguir camino a América, el abuelo de Tina. El otro es el antepasado de Anthony Goldstein, que estaba en el año de Harry). Harriet se llama así en honor a Harriet Tubman, una abolicionista que después de escapar de la esclavitud se dedicó a ayudar a otros esclavos a hacer lo mismo. Es pariente de Solomon Freeman, que aparece en mi fic "Nueva York"._

 _¡Hasta la próxima historia!_

 _Muselina_


End file.
